Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a head mounted device and a guiding method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a guiding system applied with an invisible code.
Description of Related Art
In general, each object displayed in an exhibition has corresponding histories or backgrounds. In order to make visitors deeply realize those objects and more participate in the exhibition, tour guides or mobile device with guiding systems are provided in most exhibitions.
However, a group of visitors may be leaded and followed after tour guide to have deeper understanding of the exhibition, and other visitors may be interrupted when the exhibition is crowded. On the other hand, current mobile device guiding systems include technologies related to Quick Response Code and Radio Frequency. However, visitors have to hold mobile devices in front of real patterns (e.g., QR Code) to obtain information related to objects if they use a QR Code guiding system. It will significantly interrupt visitors. Moreover, one object can only display one kind of object information at a time. On the other hand, because Radio Frequency guiding systems may not be able to provide an accurate position, visitors will be interrupted in an exhibition.